


baby you fit me better than my favourite sweater

by GingerHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brothers!Lirry, Established Relationship, Geek!Liam, M/M, pining!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But something stands in his way; something stands in his way of the sunshine boy, those drown-in-me-blue eyes, pale and soft flesh with indenting freckles and addicting, pulsating laughter. Harry sees that particular distraction on a Thursday evening, that goddamn Thursday evening where everything tumbled down the rocky cliff, and Harry wishes that maybe he shouldn’t have fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you fit me better than my favourite sweater

Harry’s not one for jealousy well at least that is what he thinks, but Liam sees, he sees absolutely everything, but nobody _really_ notices.

It all starts with cerulean blue, diamond riddled sphered eyes, and Harry’s infatuated at the first hurdle, but he’s not one for first love; he believes that love lies in someone’s laugh, someone’s smile and their personality. It’s definitely in the way he picks at the string in the corner of his pocket when he’s nervous, or bites at the skin of his bottom lip when a certain someone’s name is mentioned, Harry ignores his flaws, the freckles on the bridge of his nose that appear in the summer and the fact that he never seems to tan even in absurdly hot weather.

Niall is a golden boy, he’s got a thrumming laughter that draws people in, and digs deep through peoples bone and under their flesh and he’s remembered, slightly shy, somewhat talkative and just a nice guy. And Harry’s in love, he fell hard off the cliff straight into the warm waters and he doesn’t regret anything.

But something stands in his way; something stands in his way of the sunshine boy, those _drown-in-me-blue_ eyes, pale and soft flesh with indenting freckles and addicting, pulsating laughter. Harry sees that particular distraction on a Thursday evening, that _goddamn_ Thursday evening where everything tumbled down the rocky cliff, and Harry wishes that maybe he shouldn’t have fallen.

Liam looks over at his brother sat at the dinner table, the green-eyed boy is ignoring their father’s booming laughter about the antics of his colleagues at work, and is more concentrated on his mobile phone, where Louis is currently texting him about a date he just went on with El, a brown haired girl in his sociology class whose fancied Louis for years.

(To _Harry_

_Haz, she’s the one, she’s really the one. I fucking love this crazy girl_

_From Tommo)_

“Harry Edward Payne, no mobiles at the dinner table!” Anne shrieks, as she dishes out the pasta, taking the phone of her eldest son in a thrifty movement whilst ignoring the pleading wide emerald eyes. Mr Payne guffaws rather loudly, and Liam flinches, because his father is exactly like Harry in every way possible, whereas he’s the rather shy, bookworm child that won’t admit he prefers the doting off of his overprotective, slightly overbearing mother.

“Liam darling, when’s your student getting here?” Anne says, after she finally sits down at the table after making sure all her boys had exactly what they needed. Liam gulped down his sip of water, ignoring the foot poking him beneath the table and the glinting smirk he was currently receiving from Harry, _What a nerd_ the look he was currently receiving shouted.

“Yeah Payno, who are you teaching today?” Harry chuckled unabashedly, but Liam only pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, a knowing smile playing on his lips. Liam saw, not that he openly admitted to peeking over the top of lockers and watching Harry stare with wide eyes at the sunshine boy. Liam was in the year below, but was ringed in to tutor the A-level classes after school, he didn’t mind the teasing and used the extra credits he received to push through the ‘ _I don’t understands’_ and _‘When the hell am I gonna use this in real life’._

Harry on the other hand, isn’t a very helpful and supportive elder brother, preferring to tease Liam no end about being a brainbox, and sometime even forcing him to explain algebraic expressions whenever Mr Grimshaw sets random tests and only informs his students on the Mathematics pin boards that nobody actually reads, except maybe Liam James Payne.

Liam continues to chew his pasta thoughtfully, ignoring the way that Harry is staring at him with questioning eyes, or that his Mother has forgotten her previous question and is now giving their Father a massage after his stressful, but hilarious day at work.

“Niall will be here at 7pm, we’re just going to go over some calculus and statistics” he says nonchalantly, watching the way Harry freezes mid-mouthful and coughs violently requiring their Mother to shake her head softly, and pat his back gently until the choking dies down.

At half past 6, Harry races upstairs, ignoring his mother who’s preparing some concoction of strawberries and crème fraiche and he likes the sound of it, but deciding instead scoff the strawberry flavoured bonbons from last Halloween he had forgotten about in his bedside drawer. Harry’s not one to worry, well at least that’s what he thinks, but whilst ignoring the philosophy notes he’s supposed to copy up, he as an alternative, chooses to stare longingly out of the window waiting for his crush.

Harry’s not had a crush since year 4 when he fancied Mrs Pierson their Physical Education teacher, because he liked the way her blonde hair was in waves down her shoulders, and the way she always spoke softly instead of giving orders. In the end, 8 year old Harry Payne grew out of the supposed feelings when he saw Mrs Pierson out shopping with a ginger-haired man, they kissed softly whilst choosing cereals and Harry sobbed in his mother’s arms that night, who was none the wiser and gave her eldest son Ice Cream before bed, in hopes of cheering the curly haired boy up.

After eating 5 strawberry bonbons, which stuck obnoxiously to Harry’s teeth and were hard to swallow, giggling was heard from outside, and Harry couldn’t help but flip over on his bed and inch closer the window where seconds later two emerald eyes peeked out of the black curtains to address that oh so familiar laughing.

Niall hadn’t exactly wanted to be tutored, but his parents had insisted that his grades pick up otherwise his so-called football practices on Saturday evenings would be cancelled, and Niall would not want that to happen. Mr Grimshaw had given Niall the address on the Wednesday afternoon after he’d received his pretty poor Mathematics grade, he had only himself to blame, as his entertainment this month wasn’t just football.

Niall left a little earlier from his suburban bungalow, claiming that he was going to head over to the bakery in town to get one of their famous sandwiches, it wasn’t exactly a lie and his mother had let him go after he dropped his bottom lip, and widened his eyes almost comically.

Funnily enough that’s normally how he got everything, and as he walked along the stony pathways of the town centre, someone grabbed his forearm and yanked him into an alleyway. Instead of screaming, he recognised the tanned arms and familiar inking’s and relaxed his posture into the strong chest, nuzzling his nose somewhat kitten-like into the throat of his beholder.

Coffee, vanilla and tobacco had easily become the Irish boys’ most beloved scent; it was warm and homely but at the same time sent a shiver of desperation, and _want_ through the ridge of his backbone. Zayn chuckled lowly, bringing his boyfriend closer _if possible_ into his chest, to set an open-mouthed kiss on his earlobe, before lifting the smaller boy off his feet and flipping him round so their noses touched.

“So?” he almost growled questionably, tilting his head to the side and mouthing at Niall’s jaw, the unsaid question of _Where are you going, baby?_ hanging in the air. Niall loved the way Zayn’s arms tightened protectively around his waist, his long fingers digging almost _too hard_ into his hipbones before sliding down to cup his ass, squeezing it to revel in the delicious moan that the younger boy released from his throat.

Nosing his way up his jaw, away from the glorious love-bite he had left on his neck, a deep purple bruise standing out on his freckled pale flesh, he nipped once again at the cartilage of his ear-lobe.

“Hmm, not going to answer me aye’ Nialler?” he whispered hotly, relishing the shiver that Niall let out, and watching as arctic blue eyes flickered wantingly towards his lips, before back up to gaze into the darkened hazel of his boyfriends. Instead of answering, Niall let his lips brush up against Zayn’s, biting at his bottom lips feverishly before letting go, and listening to the groan it ensued seconds later.

Finally, after teasing Zayn a little more with a few short pecks, which left him bucking forward involuntairly, and Niall giggling airily but Zayn only smiled fondly at the blue eyd boy leaning against his chest, and listening to his heartbeat.

Eventually Zayn threw Niall up onto his shoulders, and carried him over to there favourite coffee shop, as usual Niall ordered his Ginger lemon tea, whilst Zayn opted for his Vanilla frappe with no sugar, it was pretty chilly outside and Zayn slipped off his red varsity jacket to slip over Niall's shoulders, where it dipped just beneath his hips to hang on his upper thighs, it was a snug fit with the furry inside tickling his nose, causing it to scrunch up cutely. Intertwining their fingers loosely, they sipped their hot drinks in silence as they walked down the avenue of the Payne residence.

"You could ask me for help, you know baby. I'm doing alright at maths" Zayn said softly, and Niall guffawed loudly because yeah, Zayn was averaging an A in maths, but they would probably just end up snogging on the navy carpet of his bedroom, their t-shirts bundled into the corner of the room, whilst Zayn's ipod blasted out his 'sexy times' playlist.

Zayn sucked in Niall's laughter and stored it into the chest of his heart, the lock's combination being Niall's personality, his bright laughter and those fucking gorgeous blue eyes which Zayn risked his life as he swam through the warm waters, because he was afraid of drowning, but Niall always saved him.

The light shone from Harry's bedroom, and he looked down at the couple stood by his front gate, he recognized Zayn from the year above, he was always caught smoking outside by the bike sheds, and his tattoos and leather jackets were known all around the high school, he was a recluse, a risk but Harry saw the soft golden flecks in usually hard hazel eyes as he gazed over at Niall, and his heart clenched but he felt almost happy at the same time.

Zayn looked at Niall with this pure, unadulterated love, such wholesome adoration that Harry felt content that Niall was being treated right, and even though his soft golden hair, his sparkling blue eyes didn't belong to him, the fallen angel was being taken care off, and they were a clash of tan and pale, hazel and blue, gold and silver and it was oh so beautiful, so fucking beautiful that Harry couldn't tear his gaze away.

So when later that evening, he finally resigned from his bedroom and saw Niall studying on the kitchen, counter eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed, he whispered a quick "Hello", and reminisced the moment when he saw Zayn kiss Niall softly on the lips, hands gripping his waist, before gripping his ass with a cheeky laugh, and swinging his round in a circle emitting childlike giggles, and silvering eyes from the younger boy.

Liam saw the way Harry stared in the corridors at school as Zayn walked Niall to his classes, they didn't flaunt there relationship, and the most Harry saw was a light peck on the cheek and a quietly whispered " I love you".

Liam saw the way his elder brothers eyes possible flickered a darker shade of envy, but he never acted upon it, he always let the couple walk by hand loosely attached, or Zayn's hand hovering above the small of Niall's back whilst chatting with friends by the lockers.

Liam saw the way Harry gazed longingly after Niall, but voted for them as King and Queen on Prom night, it was a protective slightly strange outlook, but Zayn and Niall only grew stronger and closer, and maybe Harry and Niall were paired up for a project and maybe Harry liked the way Niall's bedroom were covered in a collage of pictures of the couple which he stared at in awe when Niall excused himself to the bathroom.

Maybe at lunchtime when Zayn had a fag by the bikesheds, he snuck round to watch Niall pressing soft kisses to his jawline, and the protective curl of Zayn's hand over Niall's waist. Harry heeded the quiet " I love you baby" and Niall whispered reply "Love you Z" through a kiss, and maybe these moments were private and Harry shouldn't have been spying but he like the way Niall and Zayn were NiallandZayn, and the way his heart clenched with jealousy, want and happiness all at the same time.


End file.
